Millie
Millie '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Wii Sports Club In Boxing and Tennis, she is unknown. She is only a Baseball team member. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, she is a Standard Mii. Trivia *She is one of the three Miis that appear in the artwork of Mario Chase from Nintendo Land, with the other two being Skip and Alice. *Her Japanese name is ''Mirī (ミリー)''. *You can earn her badge for '''making 50 edit on Wii Party U articles. *There's an unnamed Mii in several pieces of artwork for Miiverse that looks similar to Millie. This may possibly be a beta design. *'Millie' appears in promotional material in the Super Smash Bros. series. In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, she is used as the model Mii for the Tails outfit. Millie reprises her role in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, but is slightly redesigned. In Ultimate, she has a longer face, no eyelashes, and a different nose type. **'Millies reappearance in Super Smash Bros. ''Ultimate makes her one of the only CPU Miis to appear in person in Nintendo Switch promotional material. *'Millie' is possibly one of the most well known Miis from Wii Sports Club, as she appears in artwork for multiple Wii U games and her supposed beta design became the unofficial mascot of Miiverse, being fan-named London. Gallery HAA_0039.JPG|Millie's QR Code (Created by YT12345). HNI_0032.jpg|A portrait of London from Miiverse. HNI_0033.jpg|A QR code of London from Miiverse. Badge-32-0.png|Millie's badge. Millie SSB4.png|'Millie' wearing the Tails Hat and Suit in a artwork for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Millie SSBU.png|'Millies reappearance in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. SSBU Persona Miis with Millie and Massimo.png|'Millie''' alongside Massimo and Persona Miis in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Costume-5-2.png|Millie wearing the Geno Outfit In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Nintendo Streetpass Pic 3.jpg Nintendo direct pic 4.jpg|Millie with Jianjun, Yunyun, Clara, and Gerald. Nintendo direct pic 9.jpg|Millie with Sho, Akira, Hiromi, Mizuho, Matt, Patricia, Donna, Erick and Susie. HNI 0066 (1).JPG|Millie with Akira in Miitopia. NL Chasemarioart.png|'Millie' (Pink Toad) chasing a Mii with the Mario suit with Skip and Alice. NL-Toad Mii Artwork.png|Another artwork of Millie(Pink Toad) chasing a Mii with the Mario suit with Skip and Alice. NL-Purple Toad Art.png|An artwork of Millie as a Pink Toad. NL-Purple Toad Art2.png|Another artwork of Millie as a Pink Toad. 15320403973311031424104.jpg Millie.png 15320424469991022607313.jpg 1532042926163654392336.jpg wii_sports_club_families__the_browns_by_robbieraeful-daksknx.png|''Millie'' with Polly. IMG_20181024_192519.jpg 2- Standard-0.jpg IMG 1639.jpg IMG 2033.jpg IMG 2188.jpg IMG 2191.jpg IMG_2207.jpg IMG_2242.jpg IMG_2429.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(33).jpg IMG_20190126_162540.jpg EmmaIrinaVincenzoSotaandMillievsEvaotaur.jpg|Millie(Traveler), Emma, Irina, Vincenzo, and Sota vs Evaotaur WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(87).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(89).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(95).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(96).jpg iiU screenshot TV 0144D(114).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(115).jpg CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club Category:Female Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party U Category:White Females Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Left handed Category:Bronze haired Miis